Locked In Torment
by yessibella
Summary: Kaname has been unknowingly raping Zero for the past five months each night. When Kaname finds out everything he did to Zero, what will happen between the two of them? Follows the story of how their relationship progresses as time counts down. Warnings: M-preg, rape, abuse, torture, slash, BDSM, slave x master, lemon, bondage, submission and domination, graphic writing, sex toys.
1. Secrets

Locked In Torment

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

Prologue:

_Afraid. _

The word had crept into my mind like a nasty crab, unwilling to let me go anytime soon. I was afraid of myself. Every time I looked in a mirror, my reflection scared me. Not the hollow pit in my chest, not the fact that I was getting thinner and thinner every day. Not even the haunting dreams sacred me anymore. No. It was the crazed, bloodthirsty look in my eyes that drove me to paranoia.

_Like a monster._

I looked down at my naked chest, nipples erect, and shivered. The gnawing pit of anxiety in my stomach tightened, and I swallowed heavily.

"So the time has come."


	2. Stopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

Chapter One:

"Zero!" Yuki yelled, her voice echoing through the walls of the dorm room.

In a matter seconds, Kaname flew through the door. He looked at Yuki, then at Zero, then back at Yuki. "What happened?"

Yuki began to sob, and shook her head. She couldn't tell him. She _wouldn't._

Kaname took her hand and placed it gently in his. "Yuki, tell me."

The small pureblood stiffened. Kaname was using one of his powers to make her calm down. She abruptly pulled her hand away, shocking the older male.

"Yuki?" He phrased her name as a question, unsure what else to say.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama, but I just can't tell you." Her voice cracked at the end, and she burst into tears again.

Kaname blinked. "Yuki. It's all right. Tell me." When Yuki shook her head again, he pressed his lips together in a hard line.

"If you don't tell me, I won't be able to help."

She was silent for a moment, and Kaname wondered if she had finally calmed down. "You can't help."

He blinked. "Why are you so sure?"

"Because you're the one who did this." She looked away, unable to face her older brother's confused stare. She already knew what he was going to say next.

"What do you mean I did this?"

She had promised not to tell him, to keep it a secret no matter what it took. But now, she could no longer hold it in. It was too big a secret for one girl to keep anymore.

"It started happening about five months ago, right after Zero drank your blood for the first time." She began, knowing that there was no turning back now. "Every night from then on, you would go into Zero's room and…force him to have sex with you." Kaname made a choked sound, but Yuki continued anyway. "I was too shocked to believe it at first, and the fact that you remembered nothing the next day made me hope it was only a dream of some sort. But then, the next night I crept out from my room and confirmed what I had heard. " She was silent for a moment, recalling the awful sights she had seen. "From the first night, Zero never had any intention of telling. He must've known that the whole night class dorm could hear his moans at night, but he still had too much pride to admit what had been done to him. Each night he knew what was coming, unable to stop it. I heard some of what you said to him. 'If you try anything, I'll have to hurt your precious Yuki."' She imitated his voice. "And then, three months ago, you brought a vial of white liquid in with you. This was the first time I had seen you do anything like that, so I followed you quietly." Her voice shook. "I found out too late that it was a drug used to give men the ability to get pregnant. Zero, he-"

"Stop!" Kaname said, afraid of hearing any more. "That's enough."

Yuki looked at her brother. "You need to hear this." He looked into her eyes for a minute, and then looked away in defeat.

A strangled: "Fine." Was all he could manage.

"Zero found out about the drug soon enough. From that day on, he hasn't had a drop of blood. He's determined to starve himself and the baby to death. I tried to tell the chairman, but even with both of us we couldn't get Zero to feed. Today, he finally collapsed. I doubt either of them has long to live."

For a moment, all was silent as Yuki's words sank in.

Kaname was the one who finally spoke. "Sorry, but could you leave us alone for a minute?"

Yuki stood up and left without a word, understanding from the pureblood's pained tone that he needed some time to himself to think over the information that she had just given him.

Kaname waited until the door was securely locked behind her to move.

"Zero." He said, knowing that the silver-haired vampire had been fully conscious during his entire conversation with Yuki.

Zero opened his eyes slowly. "Kaname…" His name coated Zero's tongue like a bitter taste. Kaname flinched internally at his disgusted tone.

Kaname let out a small sigh, not even wanting to think about what he was actually feeling at the moment. There really wasn't much else he could say that wouldn't sound completely idiotic.

He finally settled on a question, if only to break the deafening silence. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Zero scoffed, smirking with some difficulty. "Who? Yuki? Do you honestly think she had what it takes to make you stop? With her gentle nature? And what could anyone else do when it's a fucking _pureblood prince _that's raping an ex-human who _hunts his own kind_?" Zero practically spit the words at Kaname.

Kaname stiffened visibly.

_My power backfired on me. How ironic. _

Kaname looked away, shame riddling his body. "I'm sorry."

Zero grabbed Kaname's throat with a motion that Kaname could have easily swatted away with no more effort than killing a fly. But he didn't. He let Zero, in his feeble state, grab his throat and slam him against the wall. Zero was panting with the effort it took to move his body that much, and he slumped against the linoleum floor.

"Then fix me." He whispered. "Bring my body back to normal again."

Kaname shivered. "I can't do that."

Zero looked up at the pureblood with blood red eyes. "God damn it. Your blood smells so good it's sickening."

Kaname couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Zero's throat and slammed him roughly to the floor, watching as the ex-human's eyes widened, filled with a mixture of fear, panic and hunger. Kaname ripped open Zero's shirt, staring wide-eyed at his victim's stomach.

"Did I really do this?" His voice shook for the first time that day. Zero's once perfect stomach was covered in dark purple blotches, and a small bump stuck out from his stomach a few centimeters His chest was marred by countless hickeys, and his collarbone had several slash marks where blood had been taken from, but thankfully no bite marks.

Zero was unable to move his head thanks to Kaname's hand still firmly gripping his throat, but he averted his eyes as best he could. Kaname realized he was still straddling Zero, right above where his cock was. He slid back his body, as far away from Zero as the wall would allow. Zero let out a small chuckle.

"You did all this to me and yet you still have the nerve to pretend you're a gentleman. You fucking bastard." He said, not the least bit amused by his own wry joke.

Kaname's eyes suddenly turned red. "I humbled myself enough to apologize to you, Zero. That doesn't mean I'm suddenly a nice person. You already know I hate you."

Zero shrugged. "The feeling's mutual."

Kaname tsked and got up to leave. "The door is on autolock, so let yourself out whenever you feel like it. I would appreciate it though if you didn't stay too long, but-" Kaname's words were abruptly cut off when Zero suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wait!" He called, almost like a lost puppy. Kaname looked back at the ex-human in shock. Kaname desperately wanted to pull away, but he was frozen to his spot by those lost eyes. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't his body listen to him? Kaname watched in horror as Zero stood up and leaned in, licking his pale lips and closing his eyes. He let out soft strangled gurgle.

_This is not happening. _

Zero blinked, confused. "Huh?" He stopped halfway to Kaname's lips, blinking and realizing just in time what he had almost done. Zero backed away suddenly, and Kaname found he could move again, and he did. He backed up towards the room's only exit, never once taking his eyes off of Zero, and slipped out the door, ramming right into an unsuspecting Yuki.


	3. Crossroads

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I also tried to fix the warnings, thanks for pointing that out. I love feedback, so don't hesitate to review!

Yuki stood in the hallway, trying to look confused. "What's got you in such a rush, Kaname-sama?" Her voice shook, giving away that she must have known at least some of what happened. Well she _was_ the one who had told Kaname of his crimes. It wasn't like she hadn't eavesdropped before, either.

Kaname simply shook his head, confirming Yuki's worst fears. She sighed in a way that told Kaname she was going to drop the act and hopefully come clean. Though he wasn't sure he wanted to stick around and listen, it was the least he could do after all the trouble he had caused his little sister. Yuki checked and made sure no one else was in the hallway, relying on her nose to catch their scent rather than her eyes. When she had made sure she knew that every member of the night class was out of earshot, she spoke quietly. "The chairman and I have been researching why you might be doing this." She admitted honestly. "But the only answer we've been able to come up with so far is pretty much impossible." Kaname opened his mouth to speak, but Yuki held up a hand to stop him. "I'm sorry but I can't say anymore until we've confirmed our theory." Kaname shrugged, not being all that eager to learn the truth about why he'd been _raping his rival. _Yuki nodded and continued, satisfied with the gesture."I will tell you this though. If our theory is right, neither you nor Zero will ever be the same."

She turned on her heel to go. "Class is starting."

Wit that she left him standing there, head filled to the brim with more questions than he had started with. A few moments later, Zero cautiously came out of the room, and walked by without looking at Kaname. Kaname just stood there and let him pass by, knowing that he had overheard their conversation, and probably wanted nothing to do with him. Kaname wondered who was more disgusted by his actions, Zero or himself?

Kaname went to class as normal, but even the most incompetent vampire could tell he was different from normal. An aura of despair surrounded him, leaving him even more alone than usual. Since he was a pureblood, no one would dare to ask why he had Zero's scent all over him. A few of the nobles already seemed to have figured it out, and not one of the looked at Kaname the entire class period, other than Yuki, of course. When classes were finally over, Kaname went straight to Cross's office. He went in without bothering to knock first.

Cross was sitting at his desk, seemingly oblivious to the pureblood's problems. The perfect picture of innocence.

Kaname slammed his hands down on the desk. "Why didn't you tell me what I was doing to Zer-… Kiryu-kun?"

Cross sighed heavily, pissing Kaname off even more than before. He had to clench his fists so he wouldn't rip his throat out right then and there. "Look." He said. "Zero didn't want you to know what you'd done to him because of his pride."

Kaname snarled. "I know that."

The Chairman continued, ignoring Kaname's interruption. "The way you treat him, how could he tell you anything? And how, with that in mind, could I go against his wishes?"

Kaname flinched, but the chairman didn't stop. "I know that I'm being harsh, but it's something you need to hear. To put it bluntly, Zero not only hates you for what you've done to him, but also is disgusted with himself for not being able to do anything about it. He's unable to rid himself of the baby because of the feelings you planted inside him with that drug. He is disgusted with the very thought of bearing your child, but also now he's grown to love it. His hormones have become that of an expecting mother, but his mind remains intact."

Kaname made a choked sound, and ran out of the room.

_No more! _His mind screamed at him. _I've had enough! _

He felt sick to his stomach. _Why would I do such a thing to anyone, much less Zero, in the first place? It can't be me. Someone else is doing all these terrible things to Zero. I'm possessed! That has to be it._ Kaname reached the door to his room, and stopped in front of the entrance. Making excuses wasn't going to solve anything. He had to stop it from happening again.

Suddenly, Kaname was struck with fear. It was almost dawn, and soon he would be going to bed. The image of Zero's terrified face flashed through his mind, and he stumbled into his room and made it to the toilet just in time to vomit about a liter of blood. He threw up again after a few more seconds, until after another round he was finally able to calm down. He wiped off his mouth with a towel and grabbed his toothbrush, scrubbing the taste of vomit out of his mouth. It wasn't enough. Kaname stripped and turned the shower on full heat, not caring that the water burned his skin because it would heal soon anyway. He stood under the showerhead like that for at least half an hour, trying to erase Zero from his mind. He still wasn't satisfied, but he knew it wasn't going to get any better than it was, so he turned off the water and grabbed a clean towel from the rack.

Kaname didn't have time to do anything else before a knock echoed from his door.

He went to answer it, not bothering to check and see whose scent it was beforehand. Probably one of the nobles had caved, finally curious enough to overcome their fear of Kaname.

He opened the door in a flash, planning to punish whoever it was for disturbing him so late. But instead of Akatsuki or Ruka or another noble, it was Zero standing at the door.

The silver haired hunter looked at Kaname. "We need to talk."


	4. Favor

Chapter Three:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm very pleased with the suggestions I've received. I owe a special thanks to infinitelyendless for all the suggestions. They really helped me improve. To answer your question, I've watched it but not recently. I'll have to refresh myself on the plot so I don't sound like a copycat. Anyway, thank you all so much and please, please keep reviewing!

Kaname gritted his teeth to keep from wincing. The pain was unbearable, like a thousand sharp needles piercing his chest. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen.

_Why is it that he makes me this insane? I'm going to go crazy if he keeps popping up out of nowhere._

Zero raised an eyebrow, and Kaname reluctantly opened the door so he could come in. As Zero passed by him, he became very aware that the only thing he had on was a bath towel. The tension hanging in the air suddenly doubled as the hunter's uniform brushed Kaname's bare nipple, just barely grazing the tip. Kaname's whole body tensed up at the slight ticklish sensation, the hairs on the back of his neck raising sharply while the nipple hardened. Zero kept walking as if he hadn't noticed that anything was wrong. Kaname stood in the doorway awkwardly for a second, trying desperately to calm down his racing heart that he knew Zero could hear. He walked as calmly as he could to his dresser, and pulled out whatever was on top, not bothering to look at what it was. Folding the garmets over his arm, Kaname began walking towards the bathroom without looking at Zero. "I'm going to go change." He announced unnecessarily, feeling it better to speak than to let the tension in the room grow any more. Zero simply nodded. Only when the door was securely closed behind him did Kaname look at the red dress shirt and black pants he had picked out. He let out a small relieved sigh. Kaname was glad that he had chosen something nice so he wouldn't have to go back out there and look even more foolish.

_Wait. Why should I care what he thinks of me? This isn't right. I need to get over myself and start acting normally again. What I did to him in my sleep is none of my concern. _Kaname put his face in his hands. _Stop it! Stop acting like you care what happens to that bastard! _He shook his head vigorously from side to side.

After he had calmed down a bit, he decided that taking his time changing was the best he could do for now. He slipped on the black slacks and stared at himself in the floor length mirror. His bare chest was flawless as usual, and he couldn't help but remember the marks he had left on Zero's chest. Kaname quickly pushed the forbidden thought away and slipped on the crimson-colored silk shirt. Looking at his reflection, he took a deep breath so he could mentally prepare himself for whatever Zero might say. He came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, looking around to see that Zero was reading one of the many books in his library. Kaname chuckled to himself.

"I didn't know you liked poetry." He said carelessly, the words falling from his lips like velvet.

Zero looked up from where his finger marked a page in _The Odyssey_. He smirked halfheartedly. "Yeah, I do." Kaname was silent for a moment, not knowing what else to say. Zero looked out the window, the smirk on his face completely gone, as if it had never existed. The mood was deteriorating by the minute, and Kaname felt he needed to say something, anything to break the awful silence.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He knew he didn't want to hear it, in fact, he was _afraid _to hear it, but there was nothing else left, not other excuse. He wasn't prepared to say anything else if Zero didn't respond.

Fortunately, Zero did. "I have a favor to ask."

Kaname internally let go of the breath he had been holding. He'd do almost anything at this point to get Zero out of here. It would be so easy to just agree and make him leave. He knew his control wouldn't last much longer.

"Let me stay here tonight."

Kaname's heartbeat faltered, something extremely rare for a pureblood. The mask he constantly wore over his emotions shattered, replaced by pure _terror_. He was glad Zero's gaze was fixed on the floor, because if he had been looking at Kaname, he would have certainly seen his expression. He realized what kind of face he was making and quickly hid his surprise with another_ almost _perfect mask. "W-why?" He stuttered, pleading that Zero was joking.

Zero didn't move his gaze from the floor. He didn't move anything but his mouth. "I've been thinking for a long time. You're a pureblood, and I'm just an ex-human turned into a vampire. You said so yourself: That I was only alive because you were letting me be alive." Zero clenched his fists in to tight white balls. "So I started thinking: Why does he let me live even after Yuki no longer needs me? And there's only one answer." Zero looked straight at Kaname, but it wasn't the glare Kaname had been expecting. His eyes were filled with _sorrow_. "At first, I thought it was impossible. I thought that you could never love me. That even if you did, I would never be able to tell you any of this. However, as time continued to pass and you kept coming into my room like you were, I could tell. My feelings were changing. Even though I did hate you, Kaname, I just can't anymore. But I know now that I'm not the only one. You do in fact love me, even if you won't admit it to yourself."

Kaname just stood there. This was _not_ what he'd been expecting. He _loved_ Zero? It couldn't be true. It couldn't, and yet, somewhere deep within him, he _wanted_ it to be true. That tiny part inside himself that he'd never admitted the existence of now was taking control of him. _The part of him that loved Zero._

"Why would you tell me this now?"

Zero smiled sadly. "How could I tell you?"

Kaname turned his face away. "That's true. There's no way you'd tell me if you were suffering."

Zero blinked. "Kaname…?" He said his name softly, with a whisper.

Kaname's eyes widened. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

_Don't say my name. Don't whisper to me in that voice. Don't, or I won't be able to control myself. _

Zero placed his hands on his stomach. "It was now or never." He paused, inhaling sharply before saying his next words. "I'm going to have the baby. Our baby." He closed his eyes. "I'm not… forcing myself. I want to." Zero looked down at the floor. There was so much more to it. So much he couldn't bear it.

_I want him to know… what I'm feeling. _

But for now, he held back his words, and instead looked at Kaname tentatively for a reaction. Kaname just stood there for a moment, unable to move. An internal struggle was taking place inside him. He couldn't hold back any more. Any form of self-control he once possessed went out the window with Zero's words. He grabbed Zero's wrist and flung him down on the bed. Zero's eyes widened as Kaname placed himself over Zero's body and hastily unbuttoned Zero's white dress shirt. "Kaname, don-" Kaname stopped his words with a kiss. Zero's mouth was already open, so Kaname shoved his tongue forcefully into Zero's mouth. The light blush that covered Zero's face turned a deep shade of crimson as Kaname moved his fingers to Zero's ass and squeezed. He earned a half-muted moan from Zero. Encouraged, he moved his mouth from Zero's lips, and down to his already hard nipple. His hand that wasn't touching Zero's ass moved to Zero's other nipple. He began playing with the tips with his fingers and tongue, smiling when Zero moaned. He bit down lightly on Zero's nipple, and Zero was barely able to silence his scream. Kaname moved his tongue along the curve of Zero's stomach, down to his zipper. He bit it and dragged it open with his teeth, sliding his pants off with both hands. Zero's blush deepened even more. "Kaname..." His name felt like silk on Zero's tongue, soft and delicate. Kaname shivered at Zero's unintentionally seductive tone. He ripped off his own shirt and pants with lightning speed, not caring that it was his school uniform.

Zero's eyes widened even more. "Kaname, wait!"

Kaname looked at Zero's flushed cheeks, his lustful eyes. He wanted him so badly right now. His whole body _ached_ for Zero.

"Zero, I can't wait." He said honestly. Zero saw that Kaname was being serious, and closed his eyes. "Then do what you want with me."

Kaname smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. "Zero, I'll prepare you so it's not too painful."

Zero flipped on to his stomach slowly. "Alright."

Kaname put his finger in his mouth and sucked, then placed it at Zero's entrance. He stuck it inside in one fluid motion, and Zero stifled a scream. After a minute, Kaname put a second finger in. He waited a while longer, then began scissoring them. Zero bit into the pillow to avoid making loud noises. By the time Kaname put in the third finger, Zero could no longer hold back his moans. When Kaname deemed he was ready, he pulled out his fingers. "Zero, you ready?"

Zero nodded, and Kaname took the bottle of lube off out of the bedside table drawer and coated his blood-filled cock thoroughly in the substance. He positioned his cock at Zero's pulsing entrance. Zero was breathing heavily. "H-hurry!" He looked back over his ass at Kaname's sinful face, eyes glazed over with lust. "Please, Kaname."

With that, Kaname pushed his member into Zero's ass.

"Zero, you're so tight!" Kaname could feel Zero tightening around him, adjusting to his size.

Zero moaned. "Kaname, move!"

Kaname began to thrust in and out of Zero, moving faster and faster with each thrust. Zero moaned more deeply as the pain turned into pleasure. Kaname hit Zero's prostate after only a few more thrusts, and Zero dug his nails into the pillow he was grabbing and gasped. Kaname put his hand over Zero's, intertwining their fingers. As he felt Zero moving towards his climax, Kaname took his other hand and began to pump Zero's cock, rubbing his thumb along the tip. At the same time, he thrust harder and with more vigor, aiming for and hitting Zero's spot each time. Zero moaned loudly, and screamed. "I-I'm going to cum!" Kaname was near reaching his orgasm too, so he thrust as hard and fast as he could, loving the feeling of Zero around him.

"Kaname!" Zero came, splattering the bed with the his milky white cum.  
"Zero!" Kaname screamed, cumming inside Zero so much that it filled him to the brim. Kaname collapsed on top of the post-orgasm Zero, and wrapped his arms around the bump in his stomach. "I love you, Zero." He whispered, falling asleep only seconds after the silver-haired hunter with his cock still inside Zero's ass.


	5. Dark Past

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

Thanks again for the reviews! You guys seriously are awesome, you know that? I'm glad that you pointed out my mistake, thanks for that as well. WARNING: This chapter is creepy! Sorry for the shortness, but that's just how it turned out. Enjoy~

Zero awoke early the next day, fragile beams of sunlight pouring through the open windows of Kaname's room. Kaname wouldn't be up for a while. He _was_ in the night class, after all. Zero looked over at the pale pureblood, the one he had despised all his life. No, he would _not_ regret his decision. He had decided he wouldn't lie to himself any more. He sat up slowly, not wanting to wake up Kaname. Boy his ass was sore. He untangled himself from Kaname's now limp cock, along with the arms wrapped around his stomach, and pulled the silk comforter over Kaname's exposed shoulder. Before heading to the bathroom to take a shower, he brushed the pureblood's bangs out of his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Zero pulled away somewhat reluctantly and headed to the sink.

_I wish he could just stay like this forever… _He thought as he turned on the water to hot. But unfortunately, reality was harsh. Kaname was changing. Zero let out a small chuckle. Kaname wasn't the only one. He had changed himself not too long ago.

_The moment that I changed…_

That's right, it had been _that _night.

_There was a knock on Zero's the door right on schedule. Kaname entered the room with a lazy walk, quiet enough as if not to wake a sleeping Zero. Not that Zero slept at all around this time of night any more. It was too dangerous. Kaname reached the side of Zero's bed, and immediately pulled back the covers with a violent thrust. Zero lay under them fully clothed, but instead of ripping his clothes off like he usually did, Kaname simply made the clothes vanish with a flick of his fingers. He pulled out a vial from behind his back, filled with a foul smelling white liquid that somewhat resembled cum. _

_Zero blinked. "What are you going to do with that?" _

_Kaname looked at Zero's face with disdain. "Shut up." He made a closing motion with his fingers, and Zero realized he could no longer open his mouth. He tried to speak, but his lips were sealed shut. Kaname spread apart Zero's legs, sticking a finger up his ass as a reminder that he couldn't resist. Zero continued to struggle under Kaname's grip, and soon Kaname grew annoyed with the silver-haired hunter. He pressed the palm of his hand against his stomach, rendering Zero's body useless so it couldn't move unless Kaname told it to. Zero's arms and legs went limp, and Kaname freely spread apart Zero's legs as far as they would go. He grasped the shaft of Zero's dick in his hand, and unscrewed the cap on the serum with a loud "pop!". Kaname took out a syringe and filled it with the liquid. Then, he injected it into the tip of Zero's cock until it was full. Zero was unable to move as his cock grew hard and Kaname put his own member into Zero's ass. Kaname thrust hard and fast, not pausing to let Zero recover after Zero's cum splattered all over his face and chest. Zero watched, horrified at the moans he was making through his sealed lips. The drug was making Zero's body react to Kaname's even more than usual. Kaname moaned as he came inside of Zero, filling him fully with the milky white stuff. He collapsed on top of Zero, and panted on top of his still body. For a minute, he just lay there with his dick still inside Zero._

_ Zero wanted to scream. He'd do anything to get Kaname out of there. He tried, but the spell held firm. He watched in terror as the pureblood got up again and continued to thrust inside of Zero. Kaname looked down at the terrified hunter.  
"I'm going to fill you nice and full tonight." He cooed, almost like a lullaby. "Way beyond your normal limit. I'm going to make sure you get pregnant." _

_The only response Zero was able to give was a muted scream. He was going to get _pregnant_? And with _Kaname's_ baby? And worst of all, there was nothing he could do about it. Absolutely nothing. _

_Kaname kept his promise, cumming a total of fifteen times inside of Zero, srretching out his insides more and more. Worst of all, as Kaname got up to leave, he put a blue ass plug in, sealing it with a spell. _

_"It'll come out in ten days." He said before finally leaving Zero's room and undoing the spell on his body and lips. Zero just lay there shivering, unable to move from the pain in his swollen ass. _

_Needless to say, Zero didn't go to school at all the rest of that week, also because Kaname had put yet another spell on his room so he wouldn't be able to leave for the next ten days. A note on the door told him so, and warned him that no one would be coming for him because it was winter break and no students were left in the dorm. Not that he wanted to go out, looking like he was. Zero just lay in his bed for the first three days. It wasn't until the fourth day that the smell of cum on his body prompted him to go and take a shower. He couldn't get the stupid plug out of his ass no matter how hard he pulled, but at least he'd get some relief from the smell. Walking proved to be a difficult task, as the weight and pain from Kaname's cum made him sluggish and he winced with each step. _

_He turned on the water on to full heat, not bothering to let it warm up before stepping inside. He sank to the floor, no longer able to hold himself up. He looked down at his swollen belly, and winced. He was pathetic. Not only was he submitting to that bastard of a pureblood, but he was now going to get pregnant with his child. He probably already was. Worst of all, he was starting to _like _it. His heart _wanted_ him to have the child, no matter how stongly his mind objected. _

_Zero sat there under the now scalding water for a long time, thinking. He thought about the time when Kaname had him transferred him to the Night class, and how everything after that only went downhill. How the first time Kaname came into his room, he somehow knew the moment that he walked in the door what was going to happen. He thought about the child growing inside him, and how Yuki would react to such a thing. He thought about his past, and the hunter association. He pondered endless possibilities of why Kaname might be doing this. Why Kaname had chosen him. _

_That was when he felt it. The tears running down his face. He was _crying_? Zero? He almost laughed. Just thinking about Kaname made his nipples grow hard. He looked down at his half-hard cock, leaking with pre-cum. Kaname's mere image made him this aroused, and now he was crying. It couldn't be… _

Zero sighed, stepping out of the shower and grabbing one of Kaname's crimson towels. He'd been fooling himself for so long now, but the real reason he loved Kaname was probably because of that same night. The same drug that had made him pregnant had also caused his love for Kaname, and he'd been fighting that love for so long, and now that he'd finally lost to his own feelings, he could only wait for Kaname to lose as well. Zero smiled, closing his eyes as he ran the towel through his hair. Now that he knew the truth behind the reason Kaname had raped him in the first place, he knew in his heart that this was the only thing left he could do.

_I'll be waiting for the day that Kaname loses to his other self. _


	6. Sin

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

Thanks again for the reviews! I'm really looking forward to hearing more from you guys on this chapter and the chapters to come. Enjoy!

When Zero came out of the bathroom, Kaname had just gotten up. He looked over at Zero, blushing slightly when he felt his eyes on his naked body. "What is it?" He said, trying his best to sound nonchalant. Kaname could have sworn he heard Zero chuckle, but he didn't have time to think about it because at that moment, Zero walked over to where he was standing. Kaname didn't even have time to close his eyes before Zero's pale lips collided with Kaname's pink ones. Kaname froze.

The ex-human took the opportunity to push him down on the bed, folding himself over the pureblood's now limp form.

He ran his tongue across Kaname's bottom lip with the tip. He soon gave indication that he wanted entry, and Kaname gave in and opened his mouth, feeling Zero's tongue trace the interior of his teeth. He tasted the bittersweet mood that Zero was pushing into him so desperately with. Why was he so sad? What was he hiding? Kaname tried to read his mind, but Zero sensed this and broke the kiss. Kaname looked at Zero.

"What was that for?"

Zero took a step back. "Nothing, just wanted to kiss you."

Zero was lying. That kiss had the taste of sorrow. He was saying goodbye.

Zero sat down next to him, but didn't look at the pureblood.

"Hey." He said. His voice was shaking.

"What is it?" Kaname responded softly.

"So we're…lovers now, aren't we?"

Kaname froze for a second, then recovered quickly. "Y-yeah." He said nervously. He still wasn't quite ready to admit his feelings yet, despite everything that had happened. But he felt a sharp pang in his chest when Zero said his next words.

"I…don't have any regrets. If you don't want this, tell me now or forever regret it.

Kaname didn't speak. He couldn't. If he opened his mouth, he felt like he'd blurt out something stupid. Something like…

"I love you."

Kaname looked over in shock at the silver haired hunter. How was he able to be so honest? Kaname himself desperately wanted to say the same words, but couldn't do anything but freeze in place when the time actually came. And yet Zero was so strong with his words. Not just that, his actions too.

_Some things need to be spoken aloud…_

"Zero, I'm only planning on saying this once. I…" Kaname took a deep breath. "…love you too."

It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. He had finally admitted his feelings out loud to Zero when he wasn't asleep. He couldn't just write this off as a dream. This was reality.

Zero leaned over and gave Kaname another kiss, this one longer and deeper. The earlier sorrow from his lips was gone, and Kaname almost wondered if he'd imagined it.

The kiss turned ravenous, and before long, Kaname had pushed Zero down on the bed, overpowering him in the contest for domination. But before Kaname could do anything more, Zero's eyes started glowing bright red.

"Crap." He said, turning away and covering his eyes with his hand.

Kaname's heart lurched as he remembered Zero still hadn't had any blood since he'd realized he was pregnant.

Kaname leaned down to where Zero was lying, positioning his neck so it was right above Zero's fangs. "Zero, this time isn't for Yuki." Zero shook his head.

"I…can't." There it was again. Zero's tone was filled with sorrow.

Zero may have had a reason, but he still needed blood desperately. And Kaname wasn't going to let anyone else give him that, now that Zero was finally his.

"Drink." He ordered, and Zero no longer had the strength to resist. He opened his mouth, fangs fully extended, and bit into Kaname's flesh. Kaname felt a sharp stab of pain, then the pleasurable sensation of blood being taken by a lover. He knew that Zero could feel all his emotions now, all the things he was feeling towards him. Kaname let him suck at his wound for almost a full minute before he gently pulled Zero's head away. In less than a second, Zero came to his senses and realized what he had done. Zero held his face in his hands, shaking. He slowly lifted his blood red eyes to meet Kaname's. "No…" It was barely a choked moan, but Kaname heard it.

He looked away from his lover, ashamed that he had forced Zero yet again to do something he didn't want to.

"Sorry." He muttered, and started to get up off the bed. Zero grabbed his hand suddenly. Kaname didn't turn around to look at him.

"It's not like that." Zero said.

Kaname didn't reply. Zero tried again. "Kaname, I mean it, I really do."

Kaname tried to grab his hand back, but Zero was stronger now because of the transfer of blood. Kaname yelled at Zero. "Let go!"

"No!" Zero said. "Not until you understand!"

"Shut up!" Kaname yelled. "I heard you say 'no'!"

Kaname felt Zero stiffen. There was a pause before Zero spoke. "Then, I'll prove it."

Another pause.

"Drink my blood."

_That _made Kaname turn back. "What?" He said, dumbfounded. Zero stared into Kaname's eyes, and Kaname realized he was serious. Kaname didn't struggle any more, and Zero let go of his hand.

_Silence. _

Finally, Kaname spoke. "You know what that would mean, right?"

Zero nodded. He was still staring at Kaname. "The Blood Bond. I know what it means. The exchange of the blood of two vampires of different classes is forbidden. Specifically, A pureblood and a vampire who was once human." He quoted. "This is because of the gap in power between them. When two vampires of these types exchange blood within a twenty-four hour period of each other, since their blood types are so different, the blood of the two will completely sync in both bodies. This creates a permanent bond that the two vampires will become dependant on each others blood in order to survive. If the feeding stops they will die because the blood can no longer stay in sync and will be rejected by both bodies." Zero didn't take his eyes off of Kaname the entire time, and Kaname somehow found himself unable to look away from his mesmerizing gaze either. Zero spoke again, but this time he wasn't quoting. "Kaname, I know that you thirst for it. My blood. More than any other blood, you crave it. Yet even on those nights, you held yourself back. You didn't bite me. We both know why." Kaname gasped at this, and Zero continued. "I knew it from the very start. Kaname, you crave it. When I tasted your blood for the first time, I knew. All this time, you've been wanting it."

Kaname found himself unable to speak.

_Who is this guy? _This man had shaken him to the very core of his foundation, not leaving him a single secret to himself. He had toppled every iron wall he put around his heart as easily as knocking over a toothpick. He had wedged his was into his mind and covered every dusty corner. Just how did this man know him so well? How could he tell exactly what he was feeling, each and every time?

Zero looked up at Kaname. His eyes were now completely normal again, back to their beautiful violet color. Kaname was pulled in by the gravity of his stare, and he could only watch from inside his mind as Zero leaned his head back to fully expose his neck. He could only watch as he, the Kuran prince, leaned down and brought his lips to Zero's pale neck. He watched his tongue lick slow, deep lines into Zero's skin, and as his aching fangs stretched out and finally bit into the neck of the one he loved. As Zero's blood flowed from him into Kaname, so did all his emotions. For the first time, Kaname was able to peek into Zero's heart. He was able to see his pain, his anger, his sorrow, his grief. But, more prominent were the emotions like lust, love, desire, and cravings. Zero desperately wanted Kaname to realize how madly in love with him he was. He wanted Kaname to feel his passion and love him just as much as he did, if not more.

It was at that point that Kaname sensed it. A strange darkness deep within Zero's heart. He tried to go towards it, to feel what was inside it. He knew somehow that that darkness was the key. That darkness was important. But as soon as he tried to get near it, Zero's heart completely shut off from him and he was hurled back into the real world.

Kaname pulled back from Zero's neck, numb and still desperate for more of Zero. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, and Kaname leaned forward once more and pulled Zero into a bloody kiss. He felt safe in Zero's arms, as if the two could really be together forever. But somehow, the darkness he had felt before just wouldn't leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.


	7. Awakening

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

I deeply apologize for the delay. I have been away since the end of June with no Internet access. L I know this is not an excusable apology, so I've made this chapter as long as possible to try and make up for that fact. Thanks again for the great reviews on the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well! Have fun reading it and reviewing it!

_"Zero, I'm only planning on saying this once. I… love you too."_

Zero had almost given in when Kaname said that. He had almost told him everything. The man was dangerously close to breaking his control. But he couldn't hurt Kaname like that. Even if it meant hiding the truth from the one he loved, he knew that it was something he must not tell Kaname.

_He almost got there. I almost let him see…everything. _

What was it about Kaname that made Zero so attracted to him? When he began to wonder about things like that, his entire chest tightened up…

Zero shook his head. There was still a little time left. He'd use the remainder of his freedom trying to make Kaname happy. It was the only thing left he could do for him.

_…love you too…_

_Maybe it will really be the only time I'll hear it…_

Zero sighed as he watched his lover sleep. No matter how peaceful he looked now, there would come a time when he would no longer be able to look at him like this. Kaname woke up suddenly, blinking his way to consciousness. Zero quickly put his worries to the back of his mind, and instead focused on the present.

"Oh, Zero, Your still up?" Kaname said sleepily. He looked over at the brooding hunter.

_I knew it… _There was something wrong with Zero.

_But he obviously doesn't want to talk about it. _Kaname thought. _I'll have to wait until he's ready to tell me._

He couldn't just sit still though. Maybe he'd ask the nobles to do some research for him.

Putting that aside for now, Kaname sat up and hugged Zero tightly to his chest. He felt Zero's heart speed up at his touch.

"Zero, I'll tell you honestly. I'm worried about you." Kaname whispered in Zero's ear. "If there's anything you need to talk about, I want to hear it when you're ready to tell me."

Zero clenched his fists. It was all that was keeping him from blurting out the truth right then and there. Kaname held him there for a moment longer, then let him go so he could calm down his racing heart.

"Are we going to class?" Zero asked weakly, desperate to change the subject. It was almost nighttime anyway, and the light that had been peeping through the curtains was slowly fading.

Kaname looked back at the still-naked hunter, chuckling to him self. "After I take a shower and you get dressed."

Zero looked down at his nakedness, and Kaname couldn't help but chuckle again when a light blush crept over his lover's cheeks.

"I'll do that. Can I borrow some clothes? I don't really want to go back to my room naked. Someone might see me." He explained. "And, well, I don't want anyone but you to see me like that."

Now it was Kaname who was blushing. He shook off his suddenly lewd thoughts for the moment, pushing them to the back of his mind for later. "Zero, why don't you live with me here? I can get your things delivered before tonight, if you'd like."

Zero blinked, surprised at Kaname's offer. The pureblood was really being open about all this. He smiled at Kaname, the blush on his cheeks deepening slightly. He walked over to Kaname and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He breathed. "I'd love to." Zero leaned in close and licked Kaname's earlobe with the tip of his tongue. He smiled a little wider when he felt Kaname shiver underneath him. Encouraged by the movement, Zero proceeded to run his tongue along the curve of Kaname's ear, bending over to suck his earlobe when the other pulled him forward. Zero wanted to keep going, but Kaname put a hand on his chest to push him back after a few more blissful moments.

"Class." He said. "Save that for tonight." He said with a wink before walking away, grabbing a uniform from a drawer and shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Once he was alone, Zero opened the same drawer that Kaname had and found another night class uniform right on top, with countless others folded neatly underneath. Geez, how many did the guy have? He slipped on the pants and shirt, surprised to find that they fit him perfectly. He and Kaname were the same size? New mysteries just kept popping up all over the place.

After he was all dressed, Zero sat down on the crimson couch and began to think. The Blood Bond was a big deal, and though he didn't think any of the night class students would spill his secret, thanks to Kaname for that, he was still worried about what would happen if anyone did find out. Say, for example, the Hunters Association. Normally, Kaname's pureblood body would have allowed the bite mark on his neck to heal instantly, and Zero's mark would have been gone too after he drank Kaname's blood. However, the Blood Bond made it so the scars stayed permanently. In fact, new bite marks would heal normally, at the rate of a human.

Zero glanced down at his shoulder, running his index finger over the bumpy crescent carved forever into his flesh.

_Kaname has one to match… _He thought, smiling a little in spite of his uneasiness. _We really belong to each other now. This mark is permanent evidence of our bond. _

Just then Kaname came out of the bathroom, already dressed in his uniform.

"You ready?" Kaname asked, and Zero could tell he was nervous despite how well he was hiding it.

"Yeah." He responded. It was too late to back out now.

"Lets go then." He gestured to the door, waiting until Zero had stepped beside him to start walking.

In the hallway, the two received many quick glances from nobles who were either too afraid or too shy to ask what was going on. After all, they were walking side by side, strides perfectly matched, and Zero had to resist the urge to grab Kaname's hand. Lucky for him, Kaname had the same idea, and immediately reached out and grabbed Zero's hand in his own.

"Show off…" He muttered under his breath, though he was quite pleased with his partner's bravery actually. He laughed a little at Kaname's perfect timing. He'd been about to do the same thing.

Several more heads turned as they entered the classroom. These included that of Shiki, Ruka, Rima, Takuma, and Akatsuki. Their expressions were all the same shocked mask. If only Zero had had a camera on him.

Being nobles like they were, they quickly recovered and smoothed over their expressions with blank masks. It was Takuma who spoke first, descending the classroom stairs and bowing in front of Kaname.

"Is he your chosen lover, Kaname-sama?" Though everyone already knew the answer, it had to be confirmed by Kaname himself.

"He is indeed."

That was all it took to settle the matter. The rest of the day went peacefully, with only passing glances from some of the students to interrupt the usual daily routine.

On their way back to the dorm, neither Kaname nor Zero spoke. They simply wanted to get back to the room as quickly as possible so they could have sex, and they both knew it.

Finally, after what seemed to them like hours, they made it back to Kaname's room. Kaname didn't even bother to lock the door with his hands, instead he used a spell to bolt the exit on his way to the bed. Kaname swept Zero off of his feet with a single, fluid motion, carrying him bridal style to the enormous bedstead. Zero didn't resist at all, happy enough to be treated like a princess by his devilishly handsome lover.

Kaname set Zero down on the bed and proceeded to undress himself. He waved his hand and the clothes disappeared.

Zero stared in awe. "That's amazing…"

Kaname smiled, pushing Zero back down on the bed and folding himself over the curves of his body. "Your turn, Zero." He said, spreading out Zero's jacket and sliding it gently off his shoulders. He brought his lips down to the first button on Zero's white dress shirt, moving his hands to Zero's already erect nipples. "Nnn! Kaname!" Zero arched his back when Kaname's fingertips started moving slow circles around his nipples, making them even more erect than they already were.

Kaname undid Zero's buttons with his teeth one by one, all the while massaging his nipples through his shirt. Zero couldn't stop him self from letting out a slow moan. Once the shirt was out of the way, Kaname proceeded to move his mouth down to Zero's still-clothed cock, planting kisses on his chest and stomach on his way down. When he reached the zipper, he bit down on the buckle and dragged it down with his teeth. Zero moaned again, as Kaname moved his hands along the sides of Zero's abdomen, this one deeper and more stretched out than the first. He slid his hands down to Zero's hips and slowly removed the garmet from his legs. Kaname licked the pre-cum from the tip of Zero's cock, which was standing erect. Kaname planted one final kiss on the tip before deep-throating the length of Zero's cock.

"Aah!" Zero screamed. Kaname sucked on him harder, watching as the blush on Zero's face went from pink to a bright red.

_It feels so damn good. _He thought. _I want more…more of Kaname._

"Kaname…"He breathed as the pureblood quickened his pace to match Zero's breathing. He felt him self nearing release, and he knew he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I-I'm cumming!" He yelled. Kaname pulled back and watched as Zero's milky white cum splattered all over his face and chest. He brought Zero's face to his own cum-covered chest, hugging him close and kissing him on the forehead. Zero snuggled up against his chest. He'd never felt more at home. Kaname placed a hand on Zero's stomach, smiling as Zero placed his own hand over Kaname's.

"I'm glad I decided to have your baby." Zero said. "It's our child. The symbol of our love, growing inside me."

Kaname chuckled. "We're going to be parents, huh?"

Zero sighed, relaxing into Kaname's strong yet tender grip. "I love you, Kaname." He murmered. He looked up at Kaname's eyes, so full of joy.

"Kaname?"

"Yeah?" He said, stroking Zero's hair.

"Let's do it a lot tonight."

Kaname smiled, closing his eyes and tilting Zero's head up so he could kiss him tenderly on the lips. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Kaname shoved his tongue inside Zero's mouth, playing with his partner's tongue until the two finally had to break for air.

"I want you…" Kaname whispered in Zero's ear. "All of you."

Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist, positioning his asshole over Kaname's hardened cock. "Then take me." He whispered in return, wincing when his lover pushed his length inside him. Kaname waited a few seconds for Zero to adjust, then began thrusting inside his lover's still tight ass. Zero gritted his teeth and moved his body up and down with his legs, coming down harder on Kaname with each thrust. He moaned when Kaname grabbed his member and began to pump it, sliding his hand along the shaft. When Kaname hit Zero's prostate the first time, Zero stifled a scream, slamming his body over Kaname's cock so it hit harder the next time. Each time Zero moved his body downward, Kaname thrust upward to meet him.

"So…hot…" Zero breathed. Kaname increased the pace of his thrusting, pumping Zero's cock with more vigor now. Zero moaned loudly with every thrust, wrapping his fingers in Kaname's hair for support.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed as Kaname's thrusts grew more violent.

"Zero, cum with me!" Kaname said, timing his release. He thrust upward one more time right before climaxing in Zero's ass. "Zero!" He screamed as his cum filled Zero to his limit.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed, squirting his cum all over Kaname again. "Ohh…" He moaned, slumping forward into Kaname's arms. "It's so warm inside me. Kaname, your so warm." He said.

Kaname pulled out, laying Zero down on the bed beside him to rest. Zero buried his face in Kaname's warm chest, moving his ear so it was directly above Kaname's heart. He grabbed Kaname's hand and guided it down to his chest, right above his heart. "I want to just stay like this for a while. Do you mind?" Zero whispered.

"Not at all." Kaname said. "It's actually quite nice, feeling your heartbeat like this. I'm sure you can hear mine, too." He admitted. "Once and a while, it's nice to just listen."

Zero nodded. "It's relaxing, for a change. When I listen to your heartbeat like this, I feel safe. I have no worries." He murmured into Kaname's chest.

Kaname smiled. "Then we feel the same way."

They lay there like that for a while, just enjoying the sound of each other's hearts.

Finally, Kaname sat up, bringing Zero's head with him. He tilted his head so his neck was fully exposed, giving Zero full access to every vein.

"Only if you want to." He said, recalling Zero's earlier reluctance to take his blood.

_Kaname's blood… _Zero thought. _I guess it's too late to turn back now anyway. I might as well enjoy my freedom while it lasts. _

This time, there was no hesitation as Zero bit deeply into Kaname's neck. Kaname shivered as his blood was taken from him, knowing Zero was his and his alone.

_I'm his. _Zero thought as he sucked the wound. _And he's mine. _

Kaname smiled. He wanted Zero to know what he was feeling. Not just from his blood. It had to be said aloud.

"I love you, Zero."

Zero pulled back, eyes ablaze with passion as he licked his bloodstained lips. "I love you too, Kaname." He said, leaning back his head for Kaname to drink.

Kaname licked along the curve of Zero's neck, chuckling when Zero shivered under his touch. He was totally in control of Zero's every move right now. He wanted him to feel pleasure under his touch. He wanted him to cry out only his name. He wanted him to love him more than anything else in the world.

_You are mine and I am yours. _He thought as he bit into Zero's pale flesh.

"Mmm…Kaname." Zero moaned.

_How can something that's' supposed to be so disgusting feel so good? I never would have done this before, and yet now I crave him more than anything. _

_I want him so bad right now, I can barely stand it._

"Kaname, touch me…"

Kaname obeyed him, moving his hand down to Zero's ass and rubbing it in soothing circles, then moving his fingers down to his asshole.

"Nnn!" Zero bit his lip when Kaname put two fingers inside his hole, scissoring them and sticking another finger in after a few more seconds.

Zero waited until Kaname had finished up with his blood to speak, enjoying the sensation of Kaname's fingers moving around inside him.

"Kaname, let me make you feel good." He said, cheeks flushed from all the attention he was getting.

"Alright, Zero." Kaname whispered in his lover's ear. He lay down on the bed, patiently waiting for Zero to do something. Zero didn't hesitate long before grabbing Kaname's half hard member and putting it in his mouth. He moved his tongue around the tip, taking care to lick every inch before he deep throated the entire shaft in one go. He felt Kaname's cock growing harder inside his mouth as his lover moaned.

_Oh Zero. _Kaname thought. _When did you become so good at this? _

Kaname grabbed Zero's hair as he sucked, pushing his lover down on his cock with more force than Zero could muster alone. Kaname moaned and leaned over Zero's pale body as the silver-haired hunter continued his blowjob. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled, flooding Zero's mouth with his semen. He waited for Zero to spit it out, but instead Zero held it in and swallowed the sticky cum with a big gulp.

Kaname hugged Zero to his chest. "You didn't have to do that…" He felt his heartbeat quicken at Zero's next words.

"But Kaname, I want all of you."

_How much more is this kid going to make me fall in love with him? _Kaname thought.

"Aw, damn, Zero." He breathed. "You're too damn sexy. You make me want to take you again, right here and now."

Zero smiled. "I'm yours, remember? You can do what you want with me. You own me, body and soul."

Kaname smiled, closing his eyes. "Well then, the same goes for me, right?" He opened his eyes, placing a hand on Zero's stomach, suddenly dead serious. "I owe you for what I did to you. If you wanted, I'd give you my life. Zero, I've never loved anyone this much before. I don't know how…to be a proper boyfriend, but I'm going to do my best to make you happy." He took Zero's hand gently in his own, kissing it gingerly before placing it back at his side. "Why are you crying?" He asked the hunter timidly. He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, suddenly terrified to hear Zero's answer.

Zero looked away, suddenly unable to stop the tears that rolled down his face. "I-I just…I just…I'm afraid." He admitted. "I'm afraid…of losing you, Kaname." He looked back at Kaname, still crying.

There it was again. Zero was hiding something. Something important. Something big.

Something that would tear them apart.

And Kaname couldn't comfort him. He couldn't tell him it would be alright, that he'd always be there to protect him.

Because at that moment, Kaname snapped.

"Welcome to the dark side, Zero." He said, snickering a little. "We'll be having a lot of fun together from now on. A _lot _of fun."


	8. Love Drug

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

Love you all! Gosh, I'm glad to have such great people reading my story. It's short, but enjoy it anyway!

_The chairman had said he would tell him everything. And that meant everything. That was the reason Zero had come here, was to finally learn the truth. But what he hadn't expected was what lay behind the truth…_

_He stood in the doorway of the chairman's office, frozen stiff against the mahogany frame. _

_"_What_?" He said, sure he hadn't heard right. "What was that you just said? _

_The chairman was halfway bent over his desk, fingers intertwined into a clenched knot. He looked up at Zero, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat his words. When Zero didn't say anything more, he assumed he had no choice but to say them again. _

_"Which will it be? Slave or death?"_

_Zero chuckled. "Is this a joke?" He said, although he already knew it wasn't. Even the chairman wouldn't joke about something like this. _

_"Zero, I need you to understand your options. Outside, Kaname is a kind person. But on the inside, his desire for you will tear him apart until it becomes his other self. It's a result of…his past." _

Liar._ Zero thought. _You're still hiding something from me.

_The chairman cleared his throat. "Eventually, his dark self will win out, completely taking over his body. Kaname has held this off for ten years, until finally he snapped five months ago. Right now, his dark self only comes out at night, but soon it will be his only personality. If Kaname's other form stops appearing for an extended period of time, that probably means that the next time it does come out, it's out forever." The chairman paused, waiting for Zero to comprehend his words. "I need you to understand the true extent of the damage that drug will do to your body. I managed to get a sample of it, and what I found when I researched the origin terrified me. Zero, it's a highly forbidden drug that makes you obsessed with whoever's DNA is mixed in with it. Right now, Kaname's blood that already flows within you is being strengthened. I must warn you. If you drink any more from him, the madness will quicken its spread. You will eventually be consumed from the inside out with lust, never wanting to let go of him or even be able to be away from his side. If you ever are separated from him at that point, your feelings will change to that of despair, and you will end up committing suicide for his sake. The same goes for Kaname. He's the type of person who will want you all to himself, so he'll probably lock you somewhere "safe." I can only tell you what may happen, but so far, one-hundred percent of the people who are drugged like this have died of unnatural causes." Over the course of the conversation, Zero had gotten more and more stiff. The chairman wasn't any different. "I am only telling you this for your own good. Of course, we are researching desperately to try and find a cure, but until then, this is your future. I'm entrusting you with the knowledge so you can make your choice freely. I'm just telling you your options."_

I'm just telling you your options._ The words echoed in Zero's mind. Options, his ass. His feelings were practically begging him to become Kaname's bitch, but his pride wouldn't even let him think about that possibility. _

_"I'd… rather die." He finally said. _

_The chairman looked away, out at the gardens of Cross Academy. "Then I can't stop you. My only advice is to wait. Try and see if we can find a cure in time."_

_Zero nodded. "Okay." He'd at least agree to that much. _

And now the time had come. Kaname had finally broken.

"Welcome to the dark side, Zero." Kaname said with a laugh. "We'll be having a lot of fun together from now on. A _lot _of fun."

_Oh shit._ Was all he could think. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._


	9. Despair

Chapter 8- Despair:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

Sorry for the wait! My computer was stolen, so I had a tough time getting access to this story and I have to rewrite a lot of what I'd already done. I will be trying to update more regularly from now on. I hope you're prepared for some darkness, because things have only just begun between the two lovers. I can say that things will eventually lighten up, but it's going to take a while. Now, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 8 of Locked In Torment.

_It was a child wailing pitifully in the corner of a dusty attic. The child sat on the rough floorboards, making sobbing sounds as bloody teardrops fell down its' pale cheeks. It wailed in the corner of his darkened mind, having given up on escaping the bigger one's grasp. An eerie sound like a nail being dragged down a pane of glass erupted from deep in the bigger one's throat. The little one knew that the sound was supposed to somehow resemble laughter. _

"_I don't want this…" He whimpered as the bigger one took a step closer, making the entire floor rumble with his presence. "Please, stop it." _

_The bigger one smirked, a twisted ugly knot that made his handsome face look like he had just swallowed a lemon. "I'm only having a little fun, what's wrong with that?" The soulless pits in place of once deep grey eyes glittered in the near total darkness, hungry for more. _

I want them both to feel my pain._ He thought. _Kaname, you will pay for what you did to me. And Zero will have no choice but to fall helplessly into my awaiting arms as I drag him from Heaven down to Hell. He will know the pain and agony of despair.

_And the best part was that Zero would finally be _his_. He could keep him locked up forever and ever, watching him suffer. It just couldn't be explained, the way Zero looked beautiful covered in tears and blood. He _ached_ to see that burning anger in his eyes once more. He wanted to toy with that angry Zero until he broke, like a doll made of china, and finally fell prey to his emotions. _

Zero is_ mine. This thought, he would engrave it into Zero's flesh until no one could erase his mark. _

"_I don't care what you think." He said, smiling and turning his back on the little one. The bigger one started to walk away, then paused a few steps out. "Even of you were once in charge of this body, your opinions have no effect on me now that I am the one in control, Kaname. Or should I call you 'retired king.'" He spit the words with venom at the little child. The New King lingered a few moments longer for effect, then walked the rest of the way to the door that Kaname could no longer exit, and shut it tightly behind him. _

"_How does it feel to be imprisoned by the one you imprisoned yourself, Kaname?" He said to no one in particular. _

_Kaname huddled there in the corner, shaking. "I know that, Original Kaname." The child Kaname whispered to the empty place where the New King had stood just moments ago. _

…

Zero looked up into Kaname's crimson orbs that stared back down at him with malice, the blood draining from his face and making his head spin.

_Oh Shi-_

He didn't have time to form another coherent thought before Kaname from picked him up off the bed and jumped out the dorm room window. Well, more precisely, he passed _through_ the glass with Zero in his arms. Kaname landed easily on the ground two stories below and took off running in the direction of the woods, Zero still clinging to him from the sudden fall. Zero's heart thumped in his chest as Kaname ran through the woods towards some unknown destination. Again, the sensation of not being to move had flooded through him, and Zero guessed Kaname had also put up some kind of barrier in his mind that made it impossible to think of any strategy to escape.

Zero would have been trembling had the spell put on him allowed his muscles to tense up. He wondered in some corner of his mind if this was really Kaname's true personality. In a way, though, it was good he had found out about this side of Kaname before he snapped forever. Even as cruel as this Kaname was to Zero, Zero knew this side of him well enough by now to figure out that he would not hurt the baby. After all, he was the one who had made him bear the child in the first place.

_Please, _thought Zero, _I just hope that I'm right. _

Kaname continued weaving through the forest at a far above human speed, making Zero wonder how far they were going to go from Cross Academy. He looked up at Kaname's face, so full of hate and disgust with the world.

"_Zero, I need you to understand your options. Outside, Kaname is a kind person. But on the inside, his desire for you will tear him apart until it becomes his other self. It's a result of…his past." _

The Chairman's words echoed in his mind.

What on Earth had caused such a desire to build up in him?

It was unthinkable, especially for a pureblood. This kind of love… was too strange to be natural. Wasn't it?

Zero, or rather, the barrier, forced the thought from his mind. Zero could tell Kaname didn't want him to pursue this subject any further.

_As I thought… something is off. _

That was all Zero was allowed to think before Kaname placed a hand on his forehead, and without missing a beat, Zero was enveloped in a strange sense of calm, and almost immediately after, a blackness that told him he wouldn't be waking up until Kaname wanted him to.

But he still hadn't forgotten his final thought. He would have liked to ponder it more, but for now he would just have to let it bother him and nothing more until Kaname allowed him to wake up.

…

Original Kaname chuckled to himself as he watched Zero's peaceful sleeping face.

_Just you wait, Zero. Just you wait. _


	10. Torture

Chapter 9-Torture:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: I'll take any and all feedback, as long as it helps me improve my writing style. Please review! ^v^

Wow that was intense to write! Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! To answer some of your questions: Yes there will be BDSM. And for those of you who are worried, it does not last forever. You just have to get through it. Bad things will happen, but Zero will not die. I know I've said this a lot, but I really do love hearing from you guys! I'll put in some XXXXXX markers for the really bad stuff so you can skip it if you want to. Okay, okay. I'll get on with the story. –hides in a corner- WARNING: RAPE, ABUSE, TORTURE, SLASH, ANGST.

Despite being trapped inside a small corner of his own mind, Kaname could see everything that was going on outside. In fact, he couldn't stop seeing it. Perhaps it was Original Kaname's way of taunting him, or maybe it was payback for all those years he had been imprisoned. Kaname looked up at the brown wooden ceiling and walls that defined the edges of his world. It had been three months, and yet the New King had yet to touch Zero's baby. The pregnancy was progressing rather slowly given the limited amount of blood Zero got.

Zero was another story. Kaname didn't even want to think about it.

Why him? Why Zero? Why did it have to be Zero? When he thought about it like that, his head just became a mess. He didn't want to see the boy get hurt any more. Even though he himself was the one causing his lover so much pain. He hugged his knees closer to his chest. If only he was stronger, this wouldn't have had to happen. He felt so weak and helpless right now, being stuck in such a small, horrible world. Though he doubted Zero felt any better than him at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I can't protect you right now."

It hurt more than he thought it would to admit it. Maybe it was just the fact that he had been mulling it over for so long, trying to find a way for Zero to escape his horrible fate. But somewhere in his heart, Kaname knew better. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved Zero way more than he'd thought he had.

XXXXXXX

Pain. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. The never-ending cycle of hate and love. Zero could feel the markings that Kaname had left in his flesh, countless marred patches healed over by drinking the pureblood's, well, pure blood. Zero at one point had promised himself never to call him "the pureblood" in his mind again, but had reverted after the torture had started up again.

Zero almost thought it ironic how he was still able to remember his promise to stay by Kaname's side. In fact, he vaguely recalled telling the chairman that he'd rather die than be in this exact situation.

"This exact situation" being Kaname standing over him right now with a wicked grin on his face, ready for the third round of torture that day.

"Zero, I apologize for having kept you waiting." Kaname held out a large bucket in his hand full of some kind of thick blue liquid. Zero's vision was already hazy from the first two rounds of torture that day, and he wasn't sure he could handle another.

"Can we stop here for today?" He pleaded, making a futile effort to keep the fear out of his voice.

Kaname only chuckled and stuck the end of a hose up Zero's ass with a loud 'pop'. Zero squirmed under his bindings as the thick blue liquid poured out of the tube into his ass. Zero's vision swam as his ass filled up and his stomach was pumped full to the brim.

"W-what is this?" He panted, already feeling the effects of the strong aphrodisiac.

"Just a little treat." Without further hesitation, Kaname pulled out a vibrator clip and stuck his hand inside Zero's already swelling ass, clip and all. He felt around for a moment before finding his prize, the small bump of Zero's prostate grazed by his fingertips. With his other hand, Kaname expertly tied a tight knot in the rope around the base of Zero's cock, keeping him moaning as he turned the vibrator on high and closed it over Zero's prostate. He felt Zero's back arch with the sudden jolt of vibrating pleasure combined with the aphrodisiac. Zero whimpered loudly as his cock filled with blood and grew red to the tip.

"Please," He gasped, "Let me cum."

Kaname smirked. "In due time, my pet. All in due time." With that, Kaname took out his hand from inside Zero's ass, replacing it with a thick vibrator and wiping his hand clean of the cum.

Zero had expected Kaname to leave at that point, but the pureblood simply stood there, watching him and his struggles like a hawk. For some reason, that made Zero feel even more disgusted than if he had been alone. He didn't want this, despite what his body and his cock were telling him.

Kaname... Please hurry back to me. Zero would have been more surprised at his own optimistic thought, but right now he was in too much pain to do anything but whimper on the floor like an abandoned puppy.

Which is exactly what he felt like he was at the moment.

"Kaname..." He moaned, his eyes ready to tear up. Zero wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the treatment, but he wasn't about to let himself cry. Not in front of this guy.

Instead, Zero clenched his teeth until a fresh trail of blood escaped from his lip. Kaname knelt down and yanked him up by his hair.

"Seduce me." It was an order, not a question. One Zero didn't want to risk disobeying.

Zero struggled to sit up against the rough wooden shafts of the basement as Kaname released his hair, leaning his back on one of the pillars and wincing when the vibrator was pushed further inside him.

Zero shakily spread his legs as wide as they would go, giving Kaname a full view of his vibrator-stuffed ass and blood-red cock. Zero didn't waste any time in spreading apart his ass between two fingers to reveal the buzzing vibrator, but he hesitated a bit before placing his other hand on his erection, dreading the moment he had to touch it for fear of making the pain worse.

"Is this good, Master Kaname?." His own voice sickened him as he began to slide his hand back and forth over his cock and pushed two fingers into his ass behind the vibrator. Zero turned his wince into a seductive moan as the vibrator was pushed further up his abused hole. He was sure he would be bleeding later.

"Wider." Kaname said, still glaring down at Zero. "Let me see more of your ass." Zero obeyed him despite the pounding pain that invaded his head, sticking in a third finger and scissoring the digits as far apart as they would go. He clasped them over the base of the vibrator. Hoping to avoid dragging this out any longer, he pushed his whole hand up his ass and shoved the vibrator as far as it would go.

Kaname chuckled. "Very good, you may rest now." Zero immediately slumped to the floor, moaning and holding his crotch in pain. Kaname obliged his protest by coming over and removing the rope from around his cock, allowing Zero to finally cum in one giant spurt before passing out on the floor with the vibrator still inside him. Kaname sighed and removed the large vibe and clips from Zero's prostate and watched as the bluish fluid spilled out of Zero's ass. He supposed it was time to give the boy some blood.

Zero awoke with a start after Kaname injected him with some kind of 'wake up juice'. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes for a moment before realizing that no, it hadn't all been a bad dream, and yes, he was indeed being tortured by Kaname Kuran, pureblood prince.

Zero realized something else upon waking as well. He was handcuffed. Kaname rarely bothered to handcuff him unless they were either doing something very dangerous or very painful. Zero swallowed. He didn't want to know what was coming next.

As if reading his thoughts, Kaname walked over to him with a smirk on his face. "Now, now. I was going to feed you, but if you're going to make that face, I'd better not."

Zero's eyes widened at the prospect of blood. "Wait! Please, feed me, Master Kaname!" He pleaded, knowing how pitiful he sounded.

"Then beg for it." Kaname said.

The shame...

Zero obediently got down on all fours, sticking his ass in the air and lowering his head.

The humiliation...

"Please," he begged, wiggling his ass in the air a little for show. "Feed my filthy mouth with your heavenly blood! I am forever your loyal whore, Master Kaname. Please do as you wish with me." He felt his hair being yanked in the air, as drops of blood from Kaname's wrist dripped down in his face, Zero had to wiggle around to make sure he caught every last one. He wasn't at all satisfied when the feeding was over. In fact, he felt hungrier than before.

"You are my slave. You will never forget that." Kaname said, standing up and retrieving a large metal collar and matching ring from his pocket with one hand, his other hand still holding Zero's hair.

"This should do." He said, snapping the collar around his neck as Zero struggled. He grabbed Zero's cock with the same hand and slid the ring into place.

"Wait-" Zero said, cut off as the ring halted at the base of his shaft. He immediately felt a change in his body as the ring tightened around his member, pumping yet another strange chemical into him.

"What-what is this?" He moaned, collapsing to the floor as Kaname let go of his hair. "It's a ring that lets me command the state of your body." He said. "This way, I can make you feel horny whenever I want."

"How long do I have to wear this?" He panted, already feeling the sexual tension in his body elevate.

"Forever." Kaname said. "It's a reminder of who you belong to." He stood up to leave, brushing his hands off on his pants.

"W-wait…" Zero called after him. "You're going to leave me here again?"

"That's right, I almost forgot." Kaname said, pulling out a black cock shaped vibrator and switching it on high. "You need this."

He stuck the black tube up Zero's ass, who squirmed under the immediate surge of pain and pleasure he felt from the toy.

"That won't come out until I get back." Kaname informed him, this time shutting the door securely behind him and locking the bolt.

Zero just lay there, unable to move as his body grew hot and his cock hardened. He tried to climax, but soon realized that the ring was preventing him from doing so. All he could do was wait for Kaname's return.

XXXXXXX


End file.
